Les mots que je n'ai jamais su te dire
by Haman0-chan
Summary: One shot: Sasuke est plongé dans le coma depuis un an. Naruto lui rend visite tous les jours et lui ouvre son coeur.


**Les mots que je n'ai jamais su te dire. **

_L'automne : « Je me souviens que ce jour là, je me suis dit que tu étais magnifique »._

Il n'était que dix sept heures mais la nuit tombait déjà sur Tokyo, recouvrant la ville d'un manteau noir et froid. Les gens se pressaient pour rentrer chez eux, là où un feu de cheminée et un bain chaud les attendaient patiemment. Un garçon courait à en perdre haleine sur le trottoir encore humide des averses de la veille, son sac de cours pesant sur ses épaules. Le sourire qu'il affichait contrastait avec la morosité et le gris de novembre. Le vent griffait son visage au teint légèrement halé et ébouriffait ses cheveux d'un blond d'or.

Naruto Uzumaki n'avait jamais été bon en mathématiques mais il savait tout de même compter. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait déjà un an que son ami, Sasuke Uchiha, gambadait au pays des rêves. 365 jours déjà. Le temps filait à une vitesse folle, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Le temps ne se souciait pas des rides qu'il donnait aux hommes, ni du désastre qu'il pouvait causer parfois. À chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, l'homme s'approchait du trépas. Le temps ne ralentissait pas, ne s'arrêtait pas. Il continuait à s'écouler, insatiable. La vie était décidément impitoyable, parfois.

Avec une hâte non dissimulée, Naruto pénétra dans le hall de l'hôpital de la ville, essoufflé mais heureux d'être enfin là. La chaleur l'enveloppa doucement et il ne perdit pas de temps à l'accueil, connaissant l'endroit par cœur. Il fallait dire qu'il venait tous les jours. Il avait passé Noël entre ces murs blancs, à respirer les odeurs chimiques des couloirs interminables et résonnants. Cet hôpital était, en quelque sorte, sa seconde maison. Peu de gens aimaient se retrouver à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment qui exhibaient sans pudeur les douleurs de la vie.

Cancers, chimiothérapies, blocs opératoires, familles qui s'effondrent, chariots à médicaments, enfants condamnés par la leucémie... qui aimait les hôpitaux ? Personne à part Naruto Uzumaki. Le jeune homme de dix sept ans voyait cet établissement comme l'écrin qui protégeait sa pierre la plus précieuse. C'était à l'hôpital que se trouvait Sasuke. Et parce que Sasuke s'y trouvait, Naruto ne pouvait qu'aimer cet endroit pourtant diabolique et sans pitié.

Le blondinet attrapa l'ascenseur et se retrouva bien vite au cinquième étage de l'établissement. Laissant des traces de pas humides derrière lui –sans doute avait-il mis le pied dans une flaque-, il gagna la chambre de Sasuke.

Il poussa la porte blanche et, dès lors, les bourdonnements incessants de voix et de crissement de chaussures sur le linoléum disparurent. Il se retrouva plongé dans un silence religieux, parfois perturbé par les petits « bip » de la machine respiratoire. Toujours avec ce sourire rayonnant au coin des lèvres, Naruto referma la porte et retira sa veste, rituel auquel il était maintenant habitué.

-Salut Sasuke, dit-il. Bien dormi ?

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas, bien évidemment. Les gens plongés dans un coma profond ne parlaient pas. Jamais. En revanche, il paraissait qu'ils entendaient. Ils entendaient même très bien. En sifflotant, Naruto s'installa sur la chaise située près du lit et attrapa la main de son ami. Elle était chaude, contrairement aux siennes. Ce changement de température soudain le fit frissonner tandis que ses yeux d'un bleu intense redécouvraient le visage endormi de Sasuke.

-Aujourd'hui, la journée m'a paru interminable, dit-il en soupirant un peu. Les cours s'enchaînaient, les gens n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre de futilités, la nourriture de la cantine était immangeable, enfin ça, ça ne change pas. En plus, les profs nous ont donné beaucoup de devoirs, soi-disant pour nous préparer aux examens de fin d'année, bien que l'on ne soit qu'en novembre. Il faut dire que nous sommes en dernière année, ils n'y vont pas de main morte. Tout est tellement plus bizarre sans toi. Tout est tellement plus fade, Sasuke. Ma vie a perdu toute couleur.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants pour écouter la respiration de Sasuke. Profonde et régulière, elle parvenait toujours à apaiser le cœur affolé de Naruto. Dans ces moments là, il avait l'impression que Sasuke ne sommeillait pas. Toujours « sommeiller ». Jamais « comater ». Oui pour le sommeil, non pour le coma.

Après tout, la science ne disait-elle pas que toute chose qui respire est une chose vivante ?

-Bref, reprit-il, cette journée était longue. Et puis, tu me manques aussi. J'avais hâte de venir te voir. Tu sais, j'ai retrouvé ce vieil album photo, celui que nous avions fait la veille de tes quinze ans. Nous avions sillonné la ville et photographié tout un tas de choses, stupides comme merveilleuses. Il y avait la photo du magasin de bonbons que l'on aimait tant, la photo d'une grand-mère qui lisait un livre sur un banc public, un cliché de ce vieux berger allemand que tu aimais caresser pendant des heures, une de ta mère qui préparait ton gâteau d'anniversaire, une autre encore de ton frère et sa copine, Sakura, quand ils commençaient à sortir ensemble. J'aime toutes ces photos. Mais il y en a une que je préfère. J'ai demandé à ta mère si je pouvais la prendre. Elle s'est mise à pleurer. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Je l'ai prise quand même. Nous avions séché les cours pour la plage ce vendredi là. Tu es debout face à la mer, les bras et le visage levés vers le ciel d'un bleu dépourvu de nuages et tu souris. Tu as ce sourire lumineux, celui qui fait battre mon cœur depuis toutes ces années, ce sourire qui me donne envie de te serrer contre moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai pas embrassé, ce jour là ?

Sa question resta sans réponse. La chambre se trouvait désormais plongée dans un noir angoissant. Seule la lueur de la lune éclairait le visage de Sasuke, le rendant encore plus pâle, pâle comme un corps dépourvu de vie.

-Veux-tu savoir où j'ai rangé cette photo ? Je l'ai placée dans un cadre en bois bleu, celui que tu m'avais offert il y a deux ans. Tu m'avais dit en riant « Tiens, uzuratonkachi ! Dans ce cadre, tu pourras mettre l'image de ta nana, du moins, si tu en trouves une un jour ».

Les lèvres de Naruto s'étirèrent en un sourire.

-C'est ta photo qui s'y trouve, continua-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Si ce cadre est destiné à protéger l'image de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde alors, c'est la tienne qui doit s'y trouver. Ce vendredi particulier restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, Sasuke. Je me souviens que ce jour là, je me suis dit que tu étais magnifique. Je regrette tellement de choses. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir serré contre moi, je regrette de ne pas avoir partagé ma serviette de plage avec toi, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir embrassé, je regrette de t'avoir contemplé longuement avec les joues stupidement rouges, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dit que je t'aimais.

Il reprit son souffle. Trop lourd de remords, son front tomba sur les draps blancs et tièdes. Une odeur médicamenteuse lui monta au nez, lui rappelant cette dure réalité. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Sasuke. Elle était chaude. Les siennes, toujours froides. Le corps de Sasuke était chaud. Il respirait. Il vivait. Il n'était pas mort.

Il se réveillerait.

-Je le dis maintenant, Sasuke, reprit-il. Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis toujours. Mais est-ce que ça a encore un sens aujourd'hui ?

Il sentit comme une faible pression sur son index et il sursauta. Cette pression fut brève, vive, légère, un peu comme la caresse du vent sur la peau en été, éphémère et à peine perceptible. Cela lui arrivait souvent, l'impression que Sasuke serrait sa main. Son cœur ne désirait qu'une chose : qu'il se réveille enfin. Dès lors, son cerveau soulageait sa souffrance en lui donnant de faux espoirs. Il rendait la situation encore plus cruelle. Fichu cerveau.

Quelque chose d'humide roula sur ses joues et Naruto comprit qu'il pleurait. Larmes de haine et de joie, larmes acides et douloureuses. La haine envers cet alcoolique qui, n'écoutant pas sa raison, du moins s'il en possédait une, avait renversé Sasuke cet après-midi de novembre, un mois après l'anniversaire de Naruto. La joie qu'il soit toujours en vie, bien qu'endormi, le bonheur de l'effleurer, rêve que Naruto nourrissait depuis toujours sans oser le réaliser, l'allégresse dans laquelle le plongeait cette respiration profonde et calme. Le bonheur de se trouver à ses côtés, malgré tout.

D'un revers de manche, Naruto sécha ses larmes.

-Pardon, susurra-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça. Si tu pouvais parler, tu m'insulterais sûrement de crétin ou de femmelette, ou que sais-je encore. Accroche-toi. Bat-toi. Reviens en arrière. Écoute ma voix. Écoute ma voix, Sasuke, je t'en prie. Car depuis que tu as fermé les yeux pour plonger dans un noir infini, c'est mon monde qui est devenu obscure. J'ai besoin de toi alors... fais demi-tour.

Il se redressa pour déposer un doux baiser sur son front.

-Écoute ma voix.

_L'hiver: "Cet éclat de rire que tu as poussé a marqué ma vie."_

25 décembre. Les flocons de l'hiver s'abattaient tranquillement sur Tokyo, drapant la ville d'un épais manteau blanc. Cadeaux sous le bras, de nombreuses personnes rejoignaient leur famille afin de fêter Noël dignement. Sans doute se rempliraient-ils le ventre avec une dinde et s'abrutiraient le crâne avec du bon vin. Le trafic était fluide, contrairement à d'habitude, les rues se trouvaient pratiquement désertes et les commerçants fermaient boutique, désireux de retrouver leurs proches.

Naruto marchait d'un pas souple et déterminé, comme si le trottoir lui appartenait, ses yeux bleus fixant son ombre qui se mêlait à celles des lampadaires qui éclairaient sa route. Ses chaussures s'enfonçaient dans la neige, laissant derrière elles des traces de pas blanches. Le vent souffla un peu et il se sentit frissonner. Il aimait frissonner. Il aimait toutes ces choses qui le faisaient se sentir vivant. Depuis que Sasuke hibernait, les moindres détails semblaient importants à Naruto. Le souffle du vent, le bruit de ses pas s'enfonçant dans la neige, le froid qui lui tenaillait les mains et le nez, l'odeur de la nourriture flottant dans l'air, le goût du beignet qu'il venait d'engloutir. Toutes ces petites choses qui nous font sentir vivant, qui nous font sentir humain.

La chaleur du hall de l'hôpital faisait partie de ces petites choses qui étaient tellement habituelles qu'elles en devenaient insignifiantes.

Le cœur battant, Naruto pénétra dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Il pénétra dans ce qu'il appelait « leur bulle ». « Bulle » était bien plus poétique que « chambre d'hôpital » à ses yeux. C'était une bulle de passion, de confidences. Une bulle de bonheur dans le vaste océan qu'était sa vie. Une bulle qui brillait, qui resplendissait. Une bulle fragile qui menaçait d'exploser... exploser à tout moment.

-Yo la Belle au bois dormant ! le salua-t-il.

Il se débarrassa de son écharpe et de son manteau. Il s'approcha du lit mais ne s'installa pas sur l'inconfortable chaise en bois. C'était Noël. Il pouvait bien faire une exception. Il retira ses chaussures humides et s'allongea aux côtés de Sasuke. Heureusement que le lit était assez large et que l'occupant n'était pas gros. En ricanant, Naruto se tourna pour admirer le profil de son ami. Les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte, il semblait réellement dormir. Si ce fichu tuyau ne se trouvait pas planté dans son cou pour lui rappeler cette tragédie, Naruto se sentirait apaisé. Une douleur vive s'empara de son cœur et il eut l'impression que ses myocardes se sectionnaient un par un. En poussant un soupir, il posa la tête sur le torse de Sasuke, comme pour y rechercher du réconfort.

Rassuré par les battements du cœur de Sasuke contre son oreille, Naruto ferma les yeux.

-C'est Noël aujourd'hui, dit-il. Il neige sur Tokyo. J'aime la neige, elle me fait penser à ta peau. Tu te souviens, l'année précédant ton accident ? Nous avions été à la patinoire avec Suigetsu, Karin, Itachi et Sakura. Suigetsu ne savait pas patiner et passait son temps à tomber et à se relever. Tout le monde se moquait de lui mais il s'en fichait. Il a même soupçonné Karin d'avoir trafiqué ses patins. Karin, en revanche, était gracieuse et se déplaçait sur la glace avec une élégance incomparable, ses cheveux roux flottant au vent. Sakura apprenait à Itachi comment patiner. C'était comique de voir ton frère, habituellement si classe, dans une situation aussi stupide. Il ressemblait à Bambi lorsqu'il fait ses premiers pas, tu sais, le dessin animé. Toi... toi, que tu tombes ou que tu voles sur la glace, tu étais toujours beau. Tu rayonnais tellement que tu aurais pu faire fondre la glace qui se trouvait sous tes pieds. Tu rayonnes toujours à mes yeux. Même au fond de ce lit blanc, même au milieu de cette chambre froide et noire, même vêtu de cette hideuse chemise de nuit, même avec un tuyau dans le cou... même là, tu rayonnes, Sasuke.

Il se tut. Il entendit le « bip » régulier de la machine reliée au tuyau. Il y avait bien trop de choses cruelles dans cette pièce pour lui permettre de rêver du passé. Leur « bulle » devenait vulnérable au fil du temps.

Finirait-elle par éclater, écrasée par le poids de cette réalité impitoyable ?

-Je suis tombé, reprit-il. Non, pire, je me suis étalé de tout mon long sur le sol dur et froid. Et toi, tu t'es marré. Tu as ris aux éclats, tes bras serrant ton ventre. J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai eu... comme... une absence, en quelque sorte. Je ne voyais et n'entendais que toi. Tu riais à en pleurer, les larmes déferlaient sur tes joues rosies par le froid. Cet éclat de rire que tu as poussé a marqué ma vie. Je me suis dit à cet instant que je voulais toujours t'entendre rire de cette manière et que je ferais tout pour que tu n'aies plus jamais à pleurer, que je ferais tout pour te tenir éloigné de la tristesse qui embrumait ton cœur. Je m'étais juré de faire en sorte que ton cœur soit un ciel perpétuellement bleu, jamais je n'aurais laissé les nuages gris couvrir le soleil qui le réchauffait.

_Bip, bip, bip._ Toujours ce maudit « bip ». Toujours cette maudite machine.

Foutue réalité.

-Ensuite tu as patiné dans ma direction et t'es accroupit à mes côtés. Ton visage était si proche du mien que je pouvais sentir ton souffle contre ma peau. Tu m'as regardé, cet éclat particulier pétillant au fond de tes yeux sombres, et tu m'as souri. Et encore une fois, mon cœur a bondi. « Uzuratonkachi, tu vas bien ? ». Voilà ce que tu m'as dit. Bien sûr que j'allais bien. Tu étais là, tout près de moi. Je ne pouvais que me sentir bien. Tu as pris ma main pour m'aider à me relever. Je ne voulais plus la lâcher. Tu avais toujours ce sourire sur les lèvres. Ton sourire illuminait mes journées, Sasuke. Souriras-tu encore pour moi ?

_Bip, bip, bip._

Naruto soupira. Dehors, le vent soufflait fortement et semblait cogner contre la fenêtre. Une idée surgit dans son esprit comme un éclair dans le ciel noir. Toujours avec son sourire remplit d'espoir sur les lèvres, Naruto se leva du lit, le faisant grincer. Il ouvrit en grand la fenêtre PVC. La brise glaciale de décembre pénétra dans la pièce.

-Tu sens le vent, Sasuke ? Tu sens le froid de l'hiver ?

Peut-être espérait-il que ces sensations rappelleraient à Sasuke la beauté du monde auquel il tournait le dos. Le monde avait, certes, un côté incroyablement sombre. Les guerres, les famines, la bêtise des gens, la douleur, la maladie, les larmes... mais il ne fallait pas dénigrer son côté lumineux. Les rires, le cœur qui cogne, l'amitié, l'adrénaline déferlant dans les veines, l'amour, le regard qui brille en apercevant une personne spéciale. La vie, tout simplement. Et Sasuke ne devait pas la fuir, cette vie.

Naruto se rallongea près de lui, laissant une main se perdre dans la chevelure sombre de Sasuke. Elle était incroyablement douce. Elle sentait bon. Son torse se colla au flanc de Sasuke et il ferma les yeux, s'enivrant de son odeur. Il ne respirait plus le parfum morose des médicaments ancré sur la chemise de nuit, il n'avait conscience que de l'odeur de sa peau. La chaleur qui entourait le corps de Sasuke le fit frissonner et il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui, nichant son visage au creux de son épaule pour y déverser quelques larmes.

-C'est Noël aujourd'hui mais je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit. Est-ce que mes mots t'atteignent, Sasuke ? T'ont-ils déjà atteint ? Je me le demande, parfois. Est-ce que... les gestes t'atteignent ? Ressens-tu encore, là où tu es ? Est-ce que tu sens le souffle du vent caresser ta peau ?

Les doigts de Naruto s'égarèrent sur sa joue.

-Est-ce que tu sens ma main contre ta joue ? susurra-t-il. Je ne t'offrirai pas de bijou, de bouquin ou le dernier album de Placebo, cette année. Quel intérêt, après tout ? Je t'offre un baiser, Sasuke. Un baiser qui, je l'espère, pourra t'atteindre... et te ramener.

Naruto se redressa et encadra de ses mains le visage endormi de Sasuke. Son cœur tambourinait férocement contre sa poitrine, comme pour l'encourager à accomplir ce geste qu'il n'avait jamais osé. « Vas-y », semblait-il lui crier. Même à mille lieues de lui, Sasuke l'intimidait toujours autant. Ses lèvres fines et roses lui faisaient envies depuis des années et depuis qu'il avait découvert la douceur de ses cheveux, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Avec délicatesse, il pressa ses lèvres humides contre celles de Sasuke. Ce baiser le transporta ailleurs et il ne put se décoller de cette bouche qui lui faisait envie depuis tant d'années.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et un peu sucrées, saveur qu'il s'était imaginée. Les doigts tremblants et incertains de Naruto caressaient ses joues inlassablement, incapables de se détacher de cette peau satineuse. Naruto tressaillit en imaginant les mains de Sasuke s'égarer dans son dos, le parcourant avec passion. Il se les imagina tellement fort qu'il en frissonna. Il avait la nette impression que les paumes de celui qu'il aimait découvrait sa peau, la faisant frémir.

Le cerveau était une véritable salle de torture. La pire de toutes.

Il rouvrit les yeux et rencontra les paupières closes de Sasuke. Brusque retour à la réalité. Dans un rêve parfait, ses prunelles céruléennes se seraient perdues dans le noir infini. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Juste la réalité. Juste une bulle fragile dans laquelle il aimait s'immerger.

Juste une bulle qui un jour, lui éclaterait au visage.

Naruto colla son front à celui de Sasuke. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

-Reviens, Sasuke, supplia-t-il.

_Le printemps: "Je me disais que, peut-être, l'amour, c'était toi."_

Il faisait beau en cet après-midi du mois d'avril. La fenêtre ouverte de la chambre d'hôpital permettait au vent de se faufiler dans la pièce. Les rideaux se mouvaient discrètement, chatouillés par la brise légère de printemps. D'un coup sec, Naruto referma le livre qu'il lisait depuis une bonne heure. Il s'étira comme un chat et ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire lumineux lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le visage de Sasuke. Un souvenir parmi tant d'autre surgit dans sa tête, accélérant soudainement les battements de son cœur. Naruto se rappelait de cet après-midi de printemps.

-Tu te souviens de ce samedi particulier, Sasuke ? Nous marchions sur ce sentier de terre qui serpentait dans la forêt, écoutant les gazouillements des oiseaux, respirant les odeurs de résine et écrasant de temps à autre les feuilles qui gisaient sur le sol, conta-t-il. Je me souviens de l'expression de ton visage ce jour là et la manière dont le vent ébouriffait nos cheveux. Tu semblais serein et insouciant, comme si rien ne pouvait te briser. Tu étais fort Sasuke et moi, je t'admirais.

Naruto rapprocha la chaise du lit, faisant grincer ses pieds de fer sur le sol, et posa sa tête sur le bord, à côté du bras de Sasuke.

-Nous marchions si près l'un de l'autre que parfois, ma main frôlait la tienne. J'aurais voulu entremêler mes doigts aux tiens mais le courage me manquait, comme toujours. Alors je te regardais, le cœur en vrac et les mains tremblantes. Je te regardais et je me disais que, peut-être, l'amour, c'était toi. Le soleil donnait naissance à des reflets bleutés dans tes cheveux sombres et balayés par le vent. Le sourire discret que portait tes lèvres me rendait ivre de toi et je n'avais qu'une envie : te serrer contre moi et t'embrasser à n'en plus finir. Mais, je te l'ai dit, le courage me manquait. Pire, il me fuyait lorsque tu te trouvais à mes côtés. Mais... j'aurais tant voulu t'embrasser. Aujourd'hui, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Naruto caressa de l'index la main de Sasuke.

-Au bout du chemin de terre, il y avait un champs de coquelicots. Du rouge à perte de vue. Nous avons couru comme des dératés au milieu des fleurs parfumées, riant comme des gamins. Tu m'as attrapé par la main et m'a fait tombé sur le sol. J'ai rit. Tu t'es retrouvé au-dessus de moi et mon rire s'est subitement évanoui. L'avais-tu fais exprès ? Combien de temps nos yeux ont dialogués ensemble ? Une éternité, sans doute. J'aurais voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Tu as sourit et tu m'as dit « Tes yeux sont bleus comme le ciel. J'aimerais être un oiseau pour voler à travers eux ». Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce que tu essayais de me dire mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui, c'est chose faite. J'aurais dû t'embrasser ce jour là. À ce moment là. J'aurais dû poser ma main sur ta nuque et attirer ton visage vers le mien pour découvrir tes lèvres. Oui, j'aurais dû. Penses-tu qu'il soit trop tard désormais, Sasuke ?

Naruto ne voulait pas y croire, bien que ces mots se soient échappés de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas être trop tard, s'il existait une justice dans ce monde à l'agonie alors, Sasuke devait se réveiller. Oui, la vie ne pouvait pas être cruelle au point de fermer définitivement les yeux d'un garçon de dix sept ans à peine. Il croyait en la vie. Il lui faisait confiance parce que finalement, que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre ? Il espérait du fond du cœur que de là où il se trouvait, Sasuke entendrait ses paroles remplies d'amour. Il n'y avait que ça de vrai, dans le fond. Ses paroles. Il n'existait rien de plus sincère au monde que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa « belle endormie aux cheveux noirs » comme il le surnommait parfois.

-Ensuite, tu t'es allongé à côté de moi, continua Naruto. Et ça m'a parut si évident. Lorsque je t'ai entendu fredonner l'air de « Viva la vida »*, les yeux levés vers le soleil, j'ai compris que je t'aimais comme un fou. Je voudrais tellement que nos places soient inversées Sasuke... oh oui, je voudrais tellement ça. Je voudrais tellement te revoir sourire. Je voudrais tellement entendre à nouveau ton rire cristallin et chaleureux. J'en ai oublié la mélodie. Je... je voudrais tellement... revoir l'éclat singulier de tes yeux.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer encore une fois. Comme un automate, il se redressa et approcha son visage de celui de Sasuke. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme ce prince charmant vaniteux qui vient réveiller sa princesse en un baiser délicat. La vie ne pouvait-elle être un conte de fées, pour une fois ? Naruto espérait peut-être que ce baiser sortirait sa princesse de l'obscurité. Mais la vie n'était pas un conte de Grimm, juste une abominable réalité.

Sasuke n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Et Naruto ne retint pas ses larmes.

En reniflant discrètement, le blondinet balaya d'un revers de manches les gouttes tièdes et salées qui glissaient sur ses joues. Un triste sourire plana au coin de ses lèvres.

-Hey Sasuke... Kakashi Hatake, notre prof de français nous a demandé de rédiger un poème. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé l'écriture et encore moins la poésie, contrairement à toi. Je ne sais pas quoi écrire, Sasuke. Lorsque je lui ai demandé conseil, tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? « Trouve une source d'inspiration et les mots glisseront sous tes doigts, comme par magie », dit-il en imitant son professeur.

Naruto rit.

-Alors, évidemment, je suis venu ici. Tu es ma Muse, Sasuke, tu le sais ? Tu es... ma... Muse. Ma raison de vivre. Mon tout. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. Alors continue de respirer, s'il te plaît.

Les yeux océans de Naruto s'écarquillèrent subitement. Des mots gambadèrent dans sa tête. D'abord insensés et grossiers puis beaucoup plus délicats et mélodieux.

Naruto trouva son poème. Quelques vers maladroits et sans prétention qu'il s'empressa d'inscrire sur une feuille qui traînait au fond de son sac de cours.

« Toi, tu es mon étoile, celle qui brille quand tout va mal. Tu es une étincelle dans mon ciel, qui fait que ma vie soit belle. »

_L'été: "Le sable qui dégringolait sur ta peau me rendait jaloux."_

Il faisait chaud en cet après-midi de juillet et Naruto rentrait de la piscine où il avait passé plusieurs heures à barboter dans l'eau avec ses amis, Kiba Inuzuka et Rock Lee. Ses cheveux blonds dégoulinaient encore mais ne tarderaient pas à sécher avec la chaleur qui écrasait Tokyo.

Naruto ne s'était pas vraiment amusé. Sasuke occupait ses pensées depuis la matinée et il n'avait qu'une envie : le voir. Le rituel qui animait son quotidien recommençait : il pénétra à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et gagna la chambre de Sasuke. Cependant, aujourd'hui, quelque chose vint perturber sa routine rassurante. Il aperçut Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha, les parents de Sasuke, en train de discuter avec un médecin.

La tristesse qui déformait leurs visages témoignaient de la gravité de la situation. Une gravité que Naruto ignorait superbement, se raccrochant à cette flamme qui brûlait en lui. L'espoir. L'espoir que Sasuke se réveillerait, qu'importe le temps qu'il faudrait attendre. Les Uchiha ne le remarquèrent pas lorsqu'il les dépassa, la tête basse et les oreilles attentives.

-Nous ne croyons pas en son réveil, madame Uchiha.

Les paroles de ce médecin résonnaient dans sa tête, cruelles et lourdes. Elles faisaient saigner ses tympans. Inconsciemment, il courut, s'enfuyant loin de cette voix rocailleuse et sans pitié. Il s'enferma dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Le souffle court et l'esprit chamboulé, il contempla son bel endormi. En le voyant étendu sur ce lit, il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde vivre sans lui. C'était impossible qu'il s'envole pour le Paradis en le laissant derrière lui. Sasuke se trouvait au centre de sa vie, toutes ses journées ne se remplissaient que de lui et ses nuits ne faisaient pas exception à la règle puisqu'il les passait à rêver de son réveil.

Sasuke était son tout, la force qui le faisait avancer, l'énergie qui le maintenait debout. Il comptait plus que tout autre chose et jamais, oh grand jamais, il ne pourrait continuer d'avancer sur le chemin de la vie si la main de Sasuke se détachait de la sienne. C'était simplement aussi inconcevable qu'un été sans soleil ou un hiver sans neige, bien que parfois, la nature se montrait capricieuse.

Naruto soupira, soulagé que Sasuke fasse encore partie de ce monde et qu'il soit là, devant lui. Il essuya les quelques gouttes salées qui perlaient sur son front et s'approcha du lit. Il ne perdit pas de temps avec les phrases de politesse inutiles telles que « salut, bien dormi ? » ou encore « comment tu vas, aujourd'hui ? ».

Quel intérêt de perdre du temps à la prononcer alors que Sasuke ne les entendait peut-être pas ?

Il s'abaissa et souleva un peu le corps chaud et engourdi de Sasuke pour le serrer contre lui.

-Ne me quitte pas, murmura-t-il, ne me quitte pas Sasuke, je t'en prie. Je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Son nez s'égara dans la toison noire de Sasuke, s'enivrant de son odeur douce et apaisante. Le cœur du malade cognait tranquillement contre le torse de Naruto. Tranquillement, hélas. Naruto aurait pourtant aimé sentir que le cœur de Sasuke battait aussi rapidement que le sien. Cela aurait été une preuve, infime certes, qu'il ressentait son étreinte. Mais son cœur ne s'emballait pas. Sa peau ne frissonnait pas. Son souffle ne se saccadait pas. Ses bras retombaient faiblement sur le matelas tiède, dépourvus de leur force originelle. Sa bouche ne cherchait pas la sienne. Sasuke n'était pas là. Il ne persistait que son corps. Un corps vidé de toute âme.

Combatif de nature, Naruto ne laissa pas le désespoir l'envahir. Tant que Sasuke respirerait, il garderait espoir. L'espoir le faisait avancer. L'espoir donnait un sens à sa vie. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre que d'espérer, le cœur en émoi et les tripes solides, que Sasuke ouvre enfin les yeux, dévoilant leur envoûtante couleur obscure. Rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre patiemment, rongé par le doute. Son impuissance le détruisait, le rendait fou. Il étreignit plus fortement le corps frêle de Sasuke. Ses larmes s'écrasaient sur le front couvert de mèches ébène.

-Sasuke... tu te souviens de cette journée d'été ? chuchota-t-il. Il faisait incroyablement chaud et nous avons pris la direction de la plage. Juste toi et moi. Nous nous sommes installés à l'écart, loin des autres vacanciers parce que si nous étions ensemble, nous n'avions besoin de personne. Le soleil nous brûlait le dos et faisait suer nos corps. Tu étais... tu étais si beau, Sasuke. Tu l'es toujours.

Il se décolla du brun pour le contempler. Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur la joue pâle qui se trouvait contre son torse, tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

-Le sable qui dégringolait sur ta peau me rendait jaloux. Je t'ai proposé de te mettre de la crème dans le dos, prétextant qu'avec ta peau opaline, tu risquais un fameux coup de soleil, continua-t-il. Ce n'était en fait qu'une excuse pour te toucher. Ce jour là, j'ai pu frôler ta peau. Encore et encore. J'ai découvert ses courbes délicates et sa douceur enivrante, son odeur aussi. J'aurais aimé y poser mes lèvres. J'aurais voulu couvrir de baisers le creux qui se trouvait entre tes omoplates, là où se trouvait un grain de beauté discret.

Naruto sentit ses joues se teinter de pourpre.

-Si j'osais... je...

Délicatement, en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal et ne pas bouger les fils qui reliaient Sasuke à la machine, il le redressa un peu. Heureusement pour lui, la chemise de Sasuke laissait son dos à l'air libre. Un sourire coquin s'étira sur les lèvres de Naruto tandis que sa main parcourait le dos du brun. Son index s'arrêta sur le fameux grain de beauté qui l'avait fait tant rêvé.

-Je suis un pervers, Sasuke, souffla le blond. J'abuse de toi dans ton sommeil et si tu t'en souviens, je crois que tu me le feras chèrement payer à ton réveil.

Sa main s'égara, retraçant le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Tu es doux, Sasuke, chuchota-t-il les yeux à demi-clos.

Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre la joue de Sasuke et elles y restèrent collées quelques secondes, s'imprégnant de la saveur de cet épiderme tant convoité. Il aurait pu croire que Sasuke s'était réveillé si ses bras ballants se mettaient à entourer son cou. Il serra son corps contre celui de Sasuke et laissa sa bouche se perdre dans la douceur de ce cou parfumé qui titillait ses envies les plus secrètes.

Ses baisers remplis de tendresse remontèrent jusqu'à l'oreille de Sasuke.

-Hey Sasuke... si mes baisers et mes caresses ne t'ont pas atteint, je vais me sentir vexé. Alors... réveille-toi... mon amour, chuchota-t-il.

_L'automne: "Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu ne respires plus."_

Naruto enfila son blouson. Le vent soufflait bruyamment dehors, faisant descendre la température. Mais ni le vent, ni la pluie, ni la neige, ne pourrait l'empêcher de parcourir la distance qui le séparait de Sasuke. Il ouvrit la porte et il fut surpris de découvrir Mikoto Uchiha, main levée, sur le paillasson. Son visage déformé par la tristesse témoignait de la mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle transportait avec elle.

-Madame Uchiha ? Que faîtes-vous là ? questionna-t-il.

-Je... je dois te parler, Naruto.

-Et moi je dois partir, esquiva-t-il.

-Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

Sa main serra le bras de Naruto. Il plongea dans ses grands yeux noirs inondés de larmes tièdes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. En poussant un soupir, il baissa les yeux, attendant le supplice.

-Je vous écoute, souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Naruto... Sasuke va partir. Comprends-tu ce que j'essaie de te dire ? chuchota Mikoto.

-Vous... vous ne pouvez pas...

-Nous sommes désolés. Nous allons le débrancher d'ici quelques jours alors... dis-lui au revoir.

-Taisez-vous ! hurla-t-il.

Il se dégagea de sa poigne et la fusilla de son regard brillant.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! cria-t-il, Sasuke est votre fils !

-Crois-tu que ce soit facile pour nous ? Ce n'est pas aux enfants de partir les premiers. Mais... Sasuke... il...

-Je ne veux plus vous entendre !

Ses mains se plaquèrent brutalement contre ses oreilles, couvrant les paroles de Mikoto. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues. Il s'enfuit en courant.

Aveuglé par les larmes, il bouscula quelques passants qui se trouvaient sur son chemin mais n'y prêta pas attention. Plus rien ne lui importait désormais. Plus rien... ou presque. La pluie commençait à tomber. Les poumons en feu et les jambes tremblotantes, Naruto arriva enfin à l'hôpital. Il prit l'ascenseur, ignorant les regards curieux qui se tournaient vers lui. Il traversa le couloir à grandes enjambées et entra dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Il s'approcha du lit et s'écroula contre le corps de son ami. L'eau froide dégoulinant de ses cheveux blonds perçaient la chemise de Sasuke. Naruto laissa libre court à ses sanglots.

-Tu sais ce qu'ont dit tes parents, Sasuke ? hoqueta-t-il.

Il renifla discrètement avant de se redresser pour caresser le visage de Sasuke. La douceur de sa peau le fit tressaillir.

-Ils ont dit que tu ne te réveillerais pas. Que deux ans de coma était déjà trop long. Qu'ils allaient te débrancher. Sasuke... tu vas mourir. Et moi... je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher ça.

Il eut pleinement conscience de son impuissance. Voir la personne que l'on aime le plus dans un tel état et ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de la regarder s'éteindre, il n'existe pas pire torture. Une vague de colère déferlait en lui et il serra le poing. Colère et tristesse le traversaient, un mélange bien dangereux pour lui qui était en train de perdre l'être le plus précieux à ses yeux. Un mélange menaçant, capable de l'entraîner dans une terrible autodestruction, capable de l'amener au point de non retour. Naruto était perdu. Il le savait.

-Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu ne respires plus, souffla-t-il. C'est comme si on demandait à un poisson de vivre sur la terre ferme. Mon air, c'est toi, Sasuke. Sans toi, vivre ne vaut pas le coup.

Le front de Naruto rencontra celui de Sasuke mais ses yeux ne plongèrent pas dans le noir infini. Plus jamais ils ne plongeraient dedans. C'était terminé. Les doigts de Naruto frôlèrent ses joues puis descendirent jusqu'à ses lèvres pour en retracer les courbes discrètes.

-Sasuke... je t'aime. C'est quand même malheureux qu'il ait fallu que tu sois dans le coma pour que je t'avoue tout ça. Quelle connerie.

Il l'avait utilisé. Il avait utilisé le terme « coma ». Naruto n'y croyait plus. Malgré le désespoir dans lequel il se noyait, un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Nous allons bientôt nous retrouver Sasuke. Bientôt, nous pourrons de nouveau nous serrer la main. Et je pourrais de nouveau t'entendre rire.

XxXx

Il existait beaucoup de méthodes pour mettre fin à ses jours mais Naruto voulait que ce soit rapide. Il ne souhaitait pas souffrir plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il attrapa une bouteille de scotch et quelques boîtes de somnifères. Comme un automate dénué de toute âme, il s'allongea sur son lit. Il leva devant ses yeux une photo de Sasuke et lui. La dernière photo qu'ils avaient faite ensemble. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu sourire. Il se souvenait encore des paroles qu'il lui avait adressées avant de rentrer chez lui.

« Salut Sasuke ! On se voit demain ! »

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas avoué son amour ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la dernière chose que Sasuke entendit de lui fut « Salut Sasuke ! On se voit demain » ? Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas s'être ouvert à lui. Il le regrettait. S'il devait donner un précieux conseil à ceux qui, trop timides n'osent livrer leur cœur, il leur dirait simplement de ne pas craindre l'amour. Il leur dirait qu'il faut se confier, tout avouer, parce que lorsqu'on quitte la personne que l'on aime sans se soucier du lendemain, on ne sait peut-être pas qu'on ne la reverra plus. Plus jamais. Peut-être que le lendemain n'arrivera pas. Peut-être que cette personne particulière à notre cœur traversera la route et se fera renverser par un chauffard inconscient. Le lendemain est incertain. Il faut profiter de ceux qu'on aime tant qu'on le peut et surtout, leur répéter chaque jour à quel point ils comptent pour nous. Parce que l'erreur est de croire que chaque jour se ressemble.

Naruto aussi le croyait. Lorsqu'il lui souffla « Salut Sasuke ! On se voit demain ! », il croyait aussi, naïvement peut-être, que demain serait banal. Il pensait ardemment que le lendemain matin, à huit heures tapantes, Sasuke se trouverait devant chez lui avec un sourire aux lèvres, et qu'ils se rendraient ensemble à l'école. Mais le lendemain, Sasuke ne vint pas. On annonça à Naruto qu'il se trouvait dans le coma. Le lendemain fut chamboulé. Le quotidien disparut subitement pour laisser la place à un autre, bien plus sombre. Aujourd'hui, Naruto regrettait d'avoir considéré le lendemain comme acquis. Il regrettait de ne pas s'être ouvert à Sasuke, de ne pas avoir recouvert sa peau de baisers, de ne pas avoir découvert les plaisirs du corps avec lui. Il regrettait tant de choses mais désormais, il était trop tard. Dans la vie, il n'existe aucun retour en arrière, n'est-ce pas ? La vie ne donne jamais de deuxième chance.

Il attrapa les somnifères et les avala rapidement avant de faire de même avec la bouteille d'alcool. Il la vida d'une traite. Ses paupières s'alourdirent et contempler ce stupide cliché devenait une véritable épreuve. Il se promit que dans l'autre monde, il lui avouerait tout. Oui, il lui dirait tout.

Naruto ferma les yeux, ne luttant plus.

Sa main tomba dans le vide et la photo s'écrasa sur le sol, légère comme une plume.

La vie quitta son corps.

Assise sur le lit, dans la chambre de Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha pleurait silencieusement. Elle adressait une dernière prière à Dieu, lui demandant pour la énième fois d'épargner son bien aimé fils. Fugaku l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Ils ne tarderaient pas à prendre la direction de l'hôpital pour mettre fin aux jours de Sasuke. Elle imaginait parfaitement son mari avec son pardessus marron, le dos appuyé contre la porte d'entrée, retenant ses larmes. Il était un homme et faisait partie de ceux qui croyaient que les hommes ne pleuraient jamais. Itachi se trouvait déjà à l'hôpital, sans doute en larmes, lui aussi. Il aimait tant son petit frère. Tout le monde aimait Sasuke. Il ne méritait pas ça. S'il existait une justice dans ce monde, s'il existait un Dieu ou une quelconque force supérieure, le moment était venu de le prouver.

Le téléphone sonna et la fit sursauter. Elle déglutit avec peine et se leva pour gagner sa chambre. Hésitante, elle s'approcha de la commode sur laquelle l'appareil poussait des cris stridents. D'une main tremblante, elle décrocha.

-A... allô ? bafouilla-t-elle.

-_Madame Uchiha ?_

-O... oui ?

-_C'est le docteur Tsunade. Je vous appelle de l'hôpital._

Les yeux de Mikoto s'écarquillèrent. Elle s'écroula sur le lit, sans lâcher le combiné, et porta une main à sa bouche.

-_Sasuke Uchiha vient d'ouvrir les yeux._

*"Viva la vida", Coldplay.

Bonjour/ bonsoir à tous ^^

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS, même si je le trouve un peu particulier. Les petites phrases à côté du nom des saisons ont leur importance ^^ j'essayais de faire en sortent qu'elles cadrent avec l'ambiance de chaque saison. J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu ^^


End file.
